Sleeping Beauty
by PrEtIfInE09
Summary: From the stories of Sleeping Beauty. A ShadexFine Fanfic.  I'm sorry if it's sorta messy. Hope you enjoy!


**In a far away kingdom long ago lived a King and his fair Queen. It was the Sunny Kingdom. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and the call her 'Fine'. Those who have high or low positions, gave her a gratitude. It all started on 'The Most Wonderful Day'. All the kingdom celebrated the princess' birth. The King and Queen invited their closest friends.**

**./' ./' Horns blew ./' ./'**

**Announcer:Here comes the Royal Highnesses from the Moon Kingdom, King Sham and Prince Shade.**

**everyone:*clap***

**King Sham:Thanks you!Thank you!**

**King Truth:Thanks for coming,King Sham.**

**King Sham:Long time no see my friend!*hugs Truth*King Truth,come here for a second.**

**King Turth:What is it?**

**King Sham:*whispers:''Well,I think it will be nice if we can make your daughter the future bride of Shade.***

**King Truth:How...how old is he?**

**King Sham:He's 4.**

**King Truth:THAT'S RIGHT!**

**~And now Shade was looking to his future bride cluelessly.~**

**Anoouncer:Here comes the Royal Highnesses, The Three God Fairies.**

**~Within the light they appeared~**

**Announcer:Mistress Lione, Mistress Mirlo, and Mistress Altezza.**

**~The Three Good Fairies walk towards the cradle of the princess.~**

**Lione:Oh my,what a beautiful princess.**

**Mirlo:She's so lovely.**

**Altezza:She's cute.**

**~They go in front of the King and Queen to take a bow.~**

**Lione,Mirlo & Altezza:Greetings,Your Highness.**

**Lione:Each of us shall give your princess a wonderful gift.**

**~They returned infront of the princess' cradle and take out their wands.~**

**Lione:I, princess shall give The Gift of this,, every prince you met will fall in love with you and have a peaceful life.**

**Mirlo:I, princess shall give you The Gift of voice will be as lovely as a bird's voice.**

**Altezza:And my gift shall be the...**

**~Before Altezza could finish her sentence a strong wind door opened,the curtains fy and a strike of thunder striked right in the middle of the crowd. And in the fade of the thunder, a black-dressed lady appeared with a crow on his shoulder.~**

**Bibin:Why I am not invited in the perty?**

**Altezza:You wouldn't want to.**

**~Lione and Mirlo cover her mouth so that Bibin wouldn't notice her words but...~**

**Bibin:Oh my,such words!I,also will give a gift to the princess.**

**Queen Elsa:Stop it!**

**Bibin:Before sunset sets on her 16th birthday,she will be pricked by a spinning windle and die!*evil laughters***

**~Bibin left with her King and Queen was so depressed on what happened.~**

**Queen Elsa:Oh,my princess!*hugs Fine*Please remove the witch's spell.**

**Lione: Your Highness,the evil witches power is too strong.**

**Mirlo:Altezza could help!**

**Lione:Good luck,dear!*pushes Altezza***

**Altezza:Yes!Upon the witch's spell, before the sunset sets on her 16th bithday,she will be pricked by a spinning windle,she shall not die but to sleep.A kiss from her true love and the spell will be broken.**

**~After that,all the people returned to their Three Good Fairies planned.~**

**Lione:Oh no!What shall we do now?**

**Mirlo:I think we can talk to Bibin.**

**Altezza:She's not that friendly.**

**Mirlo:Well,it seems she doesn't know what love is.I think she is not that very happy at all.**

**Lione:That's it!Quick look if there is people.**

**Altezza:I don't see anyone.**

**Lione:Quick!Turn your self into small.**

**~In just a wave of the wand, they turned into small go inside a cabinet to talk.~**

**Lione:I think we should turned her(Fine) into a flower.**

**Altezza:...**

**Mirlo:She will be a lovely flower.**

**Altezza:She will be a flower for 16 if Bibin sent her crow.**

**Lione:Oh dear...**

**Mirlo:She always ruined your beautiful flowers.**

**Lione:hmmm...there is more...more...**

**Altezza:More what?**

**Lione:It's right at the end of my tongue...*thinking***

**I get it! 3 peasants living in the deep forest on a wood cottage.**

**Mirlo:Who are they?**

**Lione:Turn around!**

**~Lione used her powers to turn their dresses into an peasant's dresses before they could turn 's dress is red,Mirlo's dress is green and Altezza's dress is red.~**

**Mirlo:We will take care of the baby.**

**Altezza:Well,I want blue.**

**~She turn her dress into blue.~**

**Lione:Now now now...gimme those wands and get rid of the wings.**

**Altezza:You mean we will live like an ordinary human for 16 years?**

**Lione:Ofcourse!**

**~They give their wands to Lione and go out of the change into their normal tell to the Royal Hignesses of what they King and Queen that night,they left the kingdom and live in a forest where nobody else 16 years...~**

**Lione:I think we should make a dress...**

**~Pointing on a book...~**

**Mirlo:And a 15 layers cake!**

**~Hugging a cook book...~**

**Fine:What are you up to...?*raised eyebrow***

**Altezza:Up to...?**

**Mirlo:Up to...?**

**Lione:Up to...?**

**Altezza:We...we want you to pick some berries.**

**~Holds a basket and gave it to Fine~**

**Mirlo:Yes..lots of berries.**

**Fine:But I picked a lot yesterday.**

**Lione:Oh no child,we need more.**

**Fine:Ok!Bye for now.**

**~Goes out of the house.~**

**Lione:Bye dear. Do not go to far.**

**Mirlo:And do not meet any strangers.**

**Altezza:Bye...**

**Fine:Bye-bye!*waving hands**walks toward the tall trees to find some berries***

**~Then the 3 Good Fairies do their makes a cake,Lione makes the dress...~**

**Altezza:What will I do now,Lione?**

**Lione:You will be the dummy.**

**Altezza:huh...?**

**Lione:Stand on a chair.**

**~Now they work and work and work and was still picking berries.~**

**Fine:*singing and dancing while picking berries***

**./' ./' I know you! ./' ./'**

**./' ./' I walked with you once upon a dream ./' ./'**

**./' ./' I know you ./' ./'**

**./' ./' The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam ./' ./'**

**./'./' Yet, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem ./'./'**

**./' ./' But If I know you, I know what you'll do ./' ./'**

**./' ./' You'll love me at once ./' ./'**

**./' ./' The way you did once upon a dream ./' ./'**

**~While she's singing a prince wondering around with his pet dragon heard her beautiful prince look for the bushes,he found stopped the horse from running.**

**Prince:Wha...what's you name?**

**Fine:Hello my name is Fine.**

**Prince:My name is Shade.**

**Fine:^_^**

**Shade:You...you have a beautiful voice.**

**Fine:Thank you.*blushes***

**Shade:ummm...Could you sing for me?**

**Fine:*nods**dance while singing***

**./' ./' I know you! ./' ./'**

**./' ./' I walked with you once upon a dream ./' ./'**

**./' ./' I know you ./' ./'**

**./' ./' The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam ./' ./'**

**./'./' Yet, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem ./'./'**

**./' ./' But If I know you, I know what you'll do ./' ./'**

**Shade:*dances with Fine***

**/' ./' You'll love me at once ./' ./'**

**./' ./' The way you did once upon a dream ./' ./'**

**Fine:I'm sorry!I have to go now!*about to run***

**Shade:When we will met again?*holds Fine's hand***

**Fine:Never!Never!Never!*remove her hands from Shade's hold**runs***

**Shade:What?**

**Fine:Maybe someday!*picks her basket***

**Shade:When?**

**Fine:*runs*Later night!At a cottage!In the north!**

**Shade:...**

**~The 3 Good Fairies is finsh in their work.**

**Altezza:The dress and cake look awful.**

**Lione:Oh dear...what should we do now?**

**Mirlo:She may come back soon.**

**Altezza:I have enough of this!I think it's a good idea to use our 's been 16 years and now is the time!*gets the wands***

**Lione:Wait a minute!*gets the wands from Altezza*Close the doors,the windows hurry.**

**~Mirlo and Altezza close every door and after that they did their work...~**

**Lione:I'll do the dress.**

**Mirlo:I'll make the cakes...**

**Altezza:And I will...**

**Lione:You will clean the house.**

**~Work work work...After 30 minutes,they were finished their heard a voice from the was 3 Good Fairies hide beside a goes inside the house.~**

**Fine:Lione!Mirlo!Altezza! I'm back!Oh my...**

**~She saw a lovely dress and a good-looking cake.~**

**Lione,Mirlo and Altezza:Happy B-day!**

**Fine:Thank you very much!But why a gown?And why do you have wands?**

**Lione:We're fairies and your a princess!**

**Fine:A princess?**

**Lione:Yes my dear!**

**Altezza:We'll should we go back in the kingdom?**

**Lione:Hurry your yourself and we shall leave. **

**Fine:Wow!It looks good!Thank you very much!**

**~And their they go back to the Sunny and her parents met.~**

**Fine:*hugs Queen Elsa*Okaa-sama!Oto-san!**

**King Truth:My dear princess...you're so missed you!**

**Fine:^_^**

**~Suddenly, a loud wind clouds remove the beauty of the sunny strike in the trees were houses were stayed on the the people were fairies learned that it was the doings of of that incident,they didn't notice that Fine was around.~**

**Lione:Whe...where's Princess Fine?**

**Mirlo:She's in trouble.**

**~They search for found out that she's on the 5th floor of the they run as fast as they shout as loud as they it was to late...Fine is already fallen 3 Good Fairies didn't report it to the King and let all the people fell that is happening King Sham and King Truth had a let them fall asleep but stiil King Sham is still talking even his eyes were shut already.~**

**King Sham:You know I talk a while ago to Shade,she said she met a girl in the forest.**

**Lione:Who's Shade?**

**King Sham:She's my boy!**

**Lione:Who is the girl?**

**King Sham:I don't said they are going to meet later.**

**Lione:When did they met?Where?**

**King Sham:Once upon a dream!**

**~Lione remembered that,that was one of the lyrics that Fine has always been call Mirlo and Altezza and fly as fast as they could to go back to the cottage in the they found the asked for help!They said everything about rescued Fine from the witch spell.~**

**Shade kisses Fine!**

**~After that,the witch spell was broken and the people in the kingdom were that Fine and Shade married and live happily ever after~**

**: THE END :**

_**PrEtIfInE09: From the stories of Sleeping Beauty. I don't wanna place it in the Crossover Section. If I do,it will be unnoticeable. =3= Thank you for reading. Please review! U.U *bows* Arigatou!**_


End file.
